The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to tooling therefor.
Gas turbine engines, such as those that power modern commercial and military aircraft, generally include a compressor section to pressurize an airflow, a combustor section to burn a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine section to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases.
Some engine architectures may include snap rings to axially constrain components within a case assembly. Installation of the snap ring requires the component axially constrained thereby to be pushed away from the snap ring groove to provide clearance to seat the snap ring. In some instances the component is pushed to flex a flexible component such as seal. The flexible component typically accommodates some compression during engine operation, however, in some instances compression from assembly may be greater than the expected operational compression which could yield the flexible component.